


Lace & Frills

by Thesis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, It's porn, Kink Meme, M/M, Pokemon Kink Meme, the whole thing is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesis/pseuds/Thesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fill for the Pokemon Kink Meme. Prompt: "You know that episode where Ash is banned from Erika's gym and gets his badge as "Ashley"? Well, I...kind of want to see game!Red crossdressing in one of his old gym battles." And somehow I turned that innocent prompt into Green/Red porn. My bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace & Frills

"This is stupid," Red says. It's rare for him to speak, and his voice is quiet - Green assumes from not being _used_ , but it's still deep. It needs to be higher.

"You're more convincing when you shut up," Green tells him through the changing stall curtain. He stares at himself in the mirror, though he's supposed to be keeping an eye out for anyone else. Luckily they're alone in the changing rooms, so he can keep an eye on himself. In fact, he doesn't think anyone is even in the _store_ save for one or two workers who keep wandering off. He supposes he can't say they're understaffed, considering how few customers they have.

His eyes dart down to the bottom of the door in the reflection, watching Red's ankles as he goes about changing. Instead he ends up staring at the discarded jeans on the floor.

"Convincing," Red repeats with disdain, and the rustling of clothing stops. Green's eyes dart back up to his own reflection. His face is a bit flushed and he isn't sure why.

He forces out, "This isnt my fault." He shakes his head for show, though Red can't see him, and adds, "Erika only battles girls. I'm just helping you out of the goodness of my heart!"

Also, Green adds privately, it will be hilarious to see Red in a skirt. Because girls in skirts? Girls in skirts are sexy. And Red is the absolute opposite of sexy. Red is stupid messy hair and a perpetually bored expression and half-lidded sultry eyes and really tight jeans and woah, okay, that got a bit off track.

"This is stupid," Red repeats, and his voice is not any more convincingly female than it was a moment ago. Green doesn't think this will be too big of a problem, considering Red has gone full days in silence on accident. Green takes a certain pride in knowing that rarely happens with him around.

"Let me see," Green says, and is a bit disturbed by how deep his own voice comes out. He clears his throat awkwardly, and for a long silent moment, his mind races.

But Red eventually says, "No," and he hears the unzipping of the skirt he picked out.

"Do you want this badge or not?" Green asks, and he hears the intake of breath as Red prepares to snap _No._

But Red can't lie like Green can. So he stays silent, then zips up the skirt.

"Now let me see," Green demands again.

Green stares at the mirror, and almost expects to hear the zipper a third time. But Red's hand curls around the edge of the curtain, lingering there for a moment. Green looks sidelong to examine the narrow fingers; nails painted pastel yellow earlier. The salon had easily bought a lame story about a lost bet, which was impressive considering Red openly _pouted_ that Green wouldn't pay for the pikachu themed decora nail treatment. Green didn't want to spend any more time on this than he had too; the girls were cooing over Red's slim fingers and even Green could admit to being jealous.

Of Red, of course. Of being cooed over by pretty girls. The idea of running his hands across Red's and entwining their fingers would be a stupid thing to be jealous of.

But he can see what they meant about his hands. Red on the battlefield is a bit horrifying, and Green says this as one of the few who comes _close_ to beating him. But Red anywhere else tends to look pale and a bit effeminate. Okay, maybe effeminate is the wrong word, but he could make a passable androgynous girl, and that's good enough.

Red finally pulls back the curtain, but only partway. He's holding it in front of him, and Green has to yank it out of his hands, sighing. Red does not blush or shy away now, and he does not stand wide eyed and distressed. Those are things a girl might do, and Green is amused to see Red stare into the mirror with nothing but a scowl and a terrible posture.

"Girls don't scowl," Green tells him.

"Yes they do," Red says, and glares at his reflection.

His top is a T shirt beneath a tanktop that bursts into layered frills just under the chest. Green hadn't been able to talk him into a bra, so they had to get something to distract from the flat chest. Over that he wears an unzipped and oversized hoodie, brandname and adorable - another layer to distract from his body shape while still being believable. The end of the sweatshirt nearly passes his pleated mini skirt.

They didn't have the time or means to get his legs shaved - Green doubts 'lost a bet' would fly a second time and with painted nails. Instead, Green had settled on thigh high socks and brown boots halfway to his knees. Red had narrowly evaded heels, which was a bit of a loss in Green's book, because girls wearing heels had the _best_ legs ever, and Red is already distracting enough in just the tight jeans he usually wears - no wait. Did he say distracting? He meant ridiculous.

He'd look a little more passable if he'd stop slouching, and maybe do something with his hair. Point his toes inward instead of out. Take off the damn baseball cap. And stop _scowling_. Red's smiles are few and far between, but Green prefers even the looks of disinterest over the annoyed ones.

So with the particular placement of Red's lips in his mind, Green eventually says, "They shouldn't, though."

Red looks away from his reflection and over to Green, and finally looks just a little less irritated. He says "Smooth," and almost sounds amused.

Green beams. "I know, too bad none of those shop girls were around to hear."

"I don't want them to see me like this," Red says at length, "Or anyone."

Green relishes in rubbing salt in his wounds; "Too bad, you have to go do a whole battle this way."

Red plucks at his skirt, unsure. The pleats lift, showing smooth thighs, and Red seems more interested in inspecting the pleats from his perspective than whether he is or isn't flashing Green. He isn't, of course, because he's a boy and he's wearing boxers, but Green's face flushes against his will all the same.

"So I think," Green says, proud of his voice for not cracking, "We need to do something about that."

Red looks at him curiously, letting go of his skirt. It flutters back down to just barely hide his boxers.

"A tiny gust of wind is going to give you away. Not that many girls wear shorts under their skirts, let alone boxers."

The other boy's gaze is skeptical at best, and Green frowns. No ulterior motives here, Miss Red! Just trying to help! "Some do," Red argues.

Green just waves a dismissive hand at him. "Change back into your clothes so we can go buy these."

Red gives him a meaningful look, as if to ask, aren't you ashamed to be buying girls clothing? And to be fair, Green imagines it would be much _much_ more shameful had he not already seen Red wearing them. This way the shame is transfered - this way he is essentially bullying Red, and that will always be hilarious.

It occurs to him that he should take photos for blackmail. Not that he would ever _really_ show anyone else, but it's rare to get the upperhand. It's rare to one up Red, to have him beat. His mind latches onto the words hand and beat, and helpfully informs him that if he has photos he will most definitely masturbate to them. Fuck you brain, I'm a dick, and I'm in control.

The curtain closes again, and Green shoves his hands in his pockets, listening to the shuffling around. He watches in the reflection again - a vague shadow across the curtain and Red's feet and ankles. Red shrugs off the hoodie and hangs it up. Pulls the tanktop and T shirt over his head. Kicks off his boots, peels off his socks. Unzips his skirt.

Green's jeans feel entirely too small.

It's a moment longer before Red exits, back in his usual shirt and vest with jeans and sneakers. He thrusts the hangers of clothes into Green's arms and storms away, not wanting to even be _present_ while Green makes the actual purchase. He mutters some remark under his breath as he passes, about how happy Green should be getting time alone with the cute cashiers.

Red waits outside the store while Green pays. The cashier is not nearly as attractive as Green remembers her being when they entered. She rings him up and they make small talk. She asks if they clothes are for his girlfriend or a sister, and he answers an easy, "Girlfriend," without missing a beat.

When Green exits, he shoves the bags into Red's hands. Now that the contents are hidden, the boy should have no issues. Red takes them without complaint, but looks down at the contents disdainfully.

"Back to the hotel?" Red asks quietly, and his tone is still frustrated. It's a bit late to be denying that this is their plan, that this is a thing that is happening. He clearly still doesn't like it.

Green has a moment of internal debate before saying, "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Red looks curious, but doesn't question him. They split up, and Green hurries to another shop.

******

Green lets himself into the room they are sharing without thinking. They're only sharing because it's convenient and way cheaper for them both, but Green isn't used to sharing, and his thoughts have been a bit distracted for the past hour or so.

He freezes in the doorway. Red is wearing nothing but the socks and skirt. He is bent over, climbing to pick up the T shirt from where it's laying on the bed, one leg extended and his other knee on the bed, ass in the air. His back is arched and his hips disappear into the skirt and - and it's riding up enough for Green to see his boxers.

Green coughs, and shuffles inside. Red finally looks up at him, successfully having retrieved the T shirt.

"Sup," Red greets him, and for as much as Green tries to convince himself otherwise, Red's chest is flat, and his voice is deep, and his face is really not at all _girly_ , but Green is still painfully hard in two seconds flat.

This was supposed to be a hilarious prank of a situation for Red to be forced into, but Green's hand feels clammy around the new shopping bag he's holding.

Yes Sir Red, we have _all_ the ulterior motives here! But we didn't think we did, honest!

Green is pretty sure it's too late to back out, and suddenly wants to, more desperately than Red has tried to the whole day.

Red has the tanktop on now, and smooths out the ruffles. He shrugs the hoodie on easily, and checks himself in the mirror. He says, to his reflection, "This is stupid." He inspects himself for a long moment before he glances over to Green, apparently noticing how quiet the other boy has been.

Green blinks when ruby eyes meet his, and stutters out a very convincingly unsuspicious, "Uh."

Red has half-lidded disinterested eyes and asks, dryly, "Am I wooing you?"

"Yeah, totally," Green says honestly and sarcastically at the same time. He holds out the small bag in his hand towards Red, though they are across the room from each other, and says, "Now put these on."

Red looks at him curiously, but crosses the room to take the bag. Green has to put effort into not recoiling from the touch of long digits against his knuckles. Then he has to put effort into not looking as awkward as he feels when Red looks into the bag, then back up at him with an unreadable expression.

Earlier today he could have done this with a straight face. Could have done it just to harass Red, but now his mind latches onto not the hilarious concept, but the incredible _image_ of Red in laced panties. He imagines the feeling of silk panties smooth against - okay, panties have always been sexy, this isn't something his mind should be shying away from.

Except for that it's Red, not a cute girl.

If Red has picked up on his discomfort or the different intentions behind his 'gift,' he doesn't show it. He looks at Green with exasperation and says "No."

"Gotta be convincing," Green says, and grins at him. He's talking to himself more than anyone else.

Red looks down into the bag, then back up to Green. He picks a pair out from the bag, looking at them like he can't tell if he's interested or disgusted. After glancing into the bag one last time, Red asks, "Why are there more?"

Green can't come up with a good answer to that besides _I was thinking with my dick and it said 'buy the panties, Green, buy_ all _the panties.'_ That doesn't seem like something he should say. Instead of answering, he shrugs.

Red stares at him, and Green feels the seconds ticking by.

Finally, Red sets the panties down on the bed beside him, and reaches beneath his skirt. He tugs his boxers down, no new skin exposed to the eye thanks to his skirt. Green still feels his mouth go dry as he watches the boxers fall to the floor, as he looks at the small, tiny little skirt and knows that there is _nothing_ beneath that.

"Red," he hears himself choke out, though he didn't mean to say anything at all.

He expects Red to look surprised or confused, but the boy doesn't so much as look up. Just steps into the panties and carefully tugs them up. He has to brush past Green to put on the boots he had set by the door and he keeps his gaze low to avoid Green's eyes. Green sees his ears, flushed red. As against crossdressing as he had been, Red had been able to handle it. Panties, it seems, not so much.

Green turns to watch Red pull the boots on, and then bend over to adjust his thigh-highs. His thumbs loop into the top of the smooth material and unroll the top once more, and it's just a tiny, tiny flash of skin but fuck if that isn't an erotic picture. Red's skirt rides up, and it's not quite enough to see the panties but it's so close, and what's worse is that one small corner is stuck, pinned under the too-long hoodie and _still_ isn't showing anything good.

Green reaches out and fixes it without thinking. He doesn't even mean to, but his hand brushes against Red's ass, and the other boy _squeaks._ Red straightens immediately, then whirls to look at Green incredulously.

"I was, uh," Green says, and his voice wavers, "I was fixing your skirt."

Red looks at him, finally giving the confused look he's been expecting for some time, but Green is more aware of his own heavy breathing than Red's unintended come-hither-sexy-bedroom eyes. Red's hands reach to the back of his skirt instinctively, as if to smooth out the crease that Green just fixed, and he backs up at the same time. Strange. He isn't one for retreating. He's so unused to it that he backs up into the door, bumping into it almost nervously.

"Right," Red says, sounding skeptical, and though his eyes don't leave Green's, he tilts his face away in an obvious show of disbelief.

The hotel room is dark, for mid day, with all the curtains closed and lights off. Red is so accustomed to camping that he never remembers to flip lightswitches one way or the other. There is light still filtering through the cloth over the windows, but it's dim through the cream-colored, but thick material. Red is shadowed, more so with Green blocking the light. Green isn't sure when he stepped forward and closed that distance again.

Red tears his gaze from Green's eyes, finally looking to the side as Green reaches out and touches his hair.

"Should do something about this," Green says slowly, "Too short for a girl." Green feels the hair between his fingers; it is not at all soft and is far too easy to mess up. It doesn't smell like sweet shampoos and Red doesn't fuss that it's being messed up. It is nothing like girls' hair. With strands between his fingers, his knuckles run across Red's cheek gently. He tries to pretend it was an accident.

It takes Red a moment to respond; he shivers at the touch. But then he scowls and says, "Some girls have short hair."

Green lets Red's hair slip between his fingers and rubs his knuckles across Red's jaw. The other boy stays rigidly still, and Green takes note of the shape. Red's jaw is masculine, and his lips look chapped and bitten, and he is really not at all a girl. When his hand reaches the right side of his face, he cups Red's cheek, and this time the boy nuzzles into it just slightly. Mixed signals. Green frowns. "Girls don't scowl, either," Green says.

"They do," Red says, closing his eyes. As an afterthought he adds, "I'm not a girl."

"I know," Green tells him, closes his eyes, and leans in slowly.

His lips meet hands, and the soft fleece of oversized sleeves. Green opens his eyes, and Red has both his hands between their mouths in a barrier.

"Do you?" Red asks, and Green feels the boy's breath on his face through his fingers.

This time Green is the one to scowl, and he uses his free hand to tug Red's hands out of the way. Red lets him; between the two, Red has always been stronger and Green knows it. "I have spent _all day_ trying to convince myself you are hot like a chick. You aren't. At all."

After his initial startled look, Red looks amused to hear it. "Oh?"

Green deadpans, "You are hot like a fire, Red. A really really masculine fire."

Red's expression goes from amused straight to bewildered. He starts to ask, "Wha--" but Green kisses him while he's distracted. He hears Red's head hit the door as he jerks back instinctively, and half of him feels guilty but the more powerful half tells him to just lean further forward and keep kissing. He tries to make it up to Red by giving him gentle rubs with the hand that cups his cheek. His fingers bury in black hair and rub small circles in his scalp.

Red's hands find themselves at Green's sides, fisted in his jacket, and he squirms against the door. Green pushes a leg between Red's, relishing having him pinned but knowing it's only because Red is letting him. He feels the smooth fabric of Red's skirt against his thigh, but beneath that he feels Red's erection, hard against him and completely undeniably _male_.

As his thigh rubs against Red's cock, Red moans into his mouth, and Green hears a much quieter thud as the other boy tries to pull away again. Green has the decency to give him some air, and when he pulls back Red immediately buries his face in the crook of his neck. Red's breath is hot against his collarbone, and Green doesn't understand why for a moment or two, before he realizes that Red is gently grinding against his leg.

Green moves his hands to Red's hips, slipping them beneath the tanktop and undershirt to rub at his lower back, encouraging him. His own erection is straining against his jeans and it's kind of getting painful but fuck if he wants to interrupt Red. Red's sounds are quiet panting breaths and an occasional grunt, and Green thinks he could probably get off to nothing but that.

When Green pushes his thigh against his dick, Red moans his name, and Green has to put effort into _not_ coming in his pants. Which is impressive, considering Red is just barely, _barely_ brushing the bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck, Red," Green grunts, and as if in reaction to his voice, Red shudders. That seems far too exploitable. Green breathes into his ear, "Feel good?"

Red shakes his head into Green's neck, less a denial and more a refusal to answer something so embarassing. His face is radiating heat against Green's skin.

Green pulls his hands out from under Red's shirt, this time sliding them slowly up the other boy's leg. His hands snake up his thighs, up his skirt. It's a strange feeling when his hands brush the silk panties. He had sort of forgotten about them, sort of forgotten what Red was wearing past _fuck yes, easy access_.

He suddenly realizes just why Red is getting off so hard on nothing but dry humping. Red's got silk panties cupping his dick, and Green can imagine too easily how smooth the fabric must feel sliding against him as he rubs on Green's thigh. He slips a finger into the leg hole of the panties, tugging at them to give Red more friction. Red bites back a moan, and Green tugs, stretching the elastic out further before letting them snap back against Red's thigh.

The other boy straightens suddenly, letting out a long breath. Green chuckles under his breath, making sure it's right into Red's ear.

Red shoving him away is unexpected, but he doesn't look angry. His hair and clothing are mussed and his chest rises and falls heavily. "Bed," He says, "Now."

"Uh," Green says, acutely aware of how awkward it is when there's even the smallest pause in sexy action. "Right." He treads over to the bed, mind racing the whole time as to whether he's supposed to take his pants off or not, and how he's supposed to sit, or if he should lie down, and is Red going to take that outfit off, because this might sound weird but Green really doesn't want him to and - ahem.

But for however worked up he is, Red isn't bothered. Green didn't even need to worry; when he gets to the edge of the bed, Red shoves him onto it.

Green has time to roll over onto his back before Red climbs over him, the oversized hoodie drooping off his shoulders and a prominent bulge coming from under his skirt. Red kisses him with wet, swollen lips, and a hand at either side of Green's head. Green places his hands on Red's hips beneath his skirt, his index fingers running across the patterned lace segment.

Red suddenly pulls away. He sits back, straddling Green, and Green's grip tightens as he feels the sudden weight of Red's ass over his crotch. Red's thigh highs are rolling down again, and Green watches with interest as Red slides them back into place.

He smirks down at Green, and then rolls his hips. Green grunts - denim and his own boxers slide up his cock and it's half painful half _amazing._ Red isn't quite as control as he had expected to be, apparently, because he bites his lip, immediately leans forward, and keeps rocking back and forth. He puts a hand on Green's chest and the other on his shoulder to keep himself steady, and he isn't careful not to put all his weight down. But that's fine, because Green is starting to think he's a masochist or maybe just that he likes being shoved around. Red's hands are rough and strong and the weight on his chest makes his breathing almost painful. But he likes it.

Green's grip tightens again and he pushes Red to lift off of him, just long enough to wriggle out of his pants and boxers. It's strange to be the only one exposed, he thinks for a moment, but then his pants are around his thighs and Red is in his lap again, and they're both hidden under the skirt so who gives a fuck.

Red's cock is hot against his own, poking out of the panties and leaking precome. The boy's breath is heaver now, coming in short pants. His grinding is getting erratic as well, with their dicks now pressed against eachother, the skirt rubbing against the heads. There's a small dark spot in the middle of the skirt from pre, and Green was completely right, this silk rubbing up his length is fucking great.

But those panties still have to go. He tugs at them a few times, snapping them against Red's thigh to remind him what exactly he's wearing, then just tugs them _down._

Red looks at him with heavy-lids, but obediently moves to the side long enough to slide his panties down around one leg. Fuck, _fuck_ , now there is nothing under that skirt and Green sees the lacy underwear bunched up around one of Red's legs but not even fully removed. Green's fingers grab and feel greedily, squeezing at Red's ass, and he doesn't give a shit that Red is now looking at him like he can't decide if he's offended or endeared. He settles on endeared. Red gets back into rocking against him, his pace slowed back down. Green doubts that will last long. Especially not when Red reaches down between them, holding their cocks together for more friction.

Green thrusts into his hand involuntarily, gasping. He won't last long like this and he wants - he wants more than this.

Red immediately arches away from the touch when Green tries teasing his entrance with spit-slick fingers. He buries his face into Green's neck again, leaning forward and hiding his flushed face. He pulls away, and Green is about to stop pushing something Red doesn't want, but then Red starts to push back against his fingers. Red writhes back into him, his hips making small circles, more focused on this than the frottage.

"Hotel," Red murmurs in Green's ear, and the brunet blinks. At his clear confusion, Red clarifies, his voice shaky, "This is a hotel. Check the stand drawers."

Green struggles to do so, because despite having told him to do it, Red doesn't get off his lap in the slightest, and when Green tries to turn, Red pointedly puts more weight on his lap and slides his hand to hold down Green's hip. Green gives him a _look_ , but Red just smiles mischeviously and doesn't lift.

It takes Green a moment to find it, but the drawer does, in fact, have lube. It's hard to feel awkward pouring it over his fingers with Red still rubbing against him, and soon he's pressing his finger inside, careful and slow. Red's rocking motions slow, and he mostly pushes against Green's fingers.

It's kind of a blessing that it takes so long to get comfortable with this. It's a welcome distraction from an orgasm that Green doesn't want _yet_ , but with Red grunting on top of him, _God_ does he want it. Just feeling Red tighten around his fingers - three of them now, sliding in and out gently - Green's cock twitches against Red's.

Red moans, and Green can't handle taking things slowly anymore. Red is pushing back against his fingers easily and his breath is short with an occasional gasp that Green is certain is from pain, but fuck it should be illegal to look so sexy. He writhes in place when Green pulls his fingers out, letting out a dissatisfied whine.

"Bend over," Green demands huskily, and Red rushes to obey. Red climbs off of Green and turns, getting on all fours, ass in the air. Green is behind him in an instant, cock between his ass cheeks and hands at his hips. He rubs aimlessly for a moment that seems like torture to Red judging by his impatient squirming, before Green finally he has to pull back and use his hand to position himself. Pushing in is hard, way fucking harder than just fingers, even three, and Red keeps making these tiny mewling sounds as if it hurts.

It's hard to be gentle when Red is tight and hot and Green feels guilty for thinking it but even the gasps that mean it hurts are just hot as hell. Green pushes inside until he's buried to the hilt and then stills, shuddering. Red shivers against him, and he feels it travel through them both. He rubs at Red's thighs in what he hopes are soothing motions.

He waits for Red to move first, waits for the skirt bunched up over his dick to smooth out as Red pulls away and comes back with him. Green lifts the pleats up, and watches Red slide up and down his cock, watches his thigh high clad legs that hold his ass in the air and carry it's slow, swaying motions.

"Feels so good, Red," Green murmurs, like they're in danger of being heard. Red is moving too slowly for even the slap of skin on skin; it's nothing but a touch of sweat and heat that comes and goes without sound. The room is full of nothing but heavy panting and the wet moans that Red seems to choke back with his motions. There's a hitch in Red's breath again, like there is each time he hears Green's voice, and the brunet lets out a long breath. He gives a tug on the skirt so Red knows, so Red can tell he's lifting it up to watch.

Red rides him slowly, and while he's quiet at first, that changes. That changes a _lot_. Green would not expect Red to be loud in bed, since he's rarely loud at all, but as Green starts to push into the backthrusts and rub small circles under the skirt waistband, Red starts to moan. He sounds more and more desperate, but neither picks up the pace; Green is fairly certain that if Red moved even a fraction faster he would come immediately. It's unbearable, watching himself slide in and out of Red's ass, feeling Red tighten around him and press back against him, ass cheeks against thighs.

Red looks almost _small_ , wrapped up in the oversized hoodie. He still doesn't look even remotely girly, but the outfit is still doing something. "Mmm, you're so fucking cute," Green says, and gives another tug to the skirt.

Red snaps, "Fuck you," and Green lets go of the skirt to put his hand to better use, running it up Red's thigh and then wrapping it around his cock.

"Sure," Green agrees, and it takes concentration not to lose it, but he picks up the pace. With one hand around Red's cock, stroking him off completely out of time with his thrusting, Green leans forward and runs his other hand under Red's undershirt, first feeling the frills of the tanktop brush across his knuckles. He can feel Red's skirt and the bottom of the hoodie bunched up against his pelvis, and oh God, he's still got his pants around his thighs and fuck they must look so desperate.

Red's skirt brushes against his hand as he jerks Red off, starting to synch up with his thrusts because keeping two rhythms is hard as hell. Skirts are amazing, Green thinks. With the right angle, he could give Red a handjob _anywhere_. Not that he's really into the whole exhibitionism thing, but fuck it's not like anyone would even see what was going on beneath these cute pleats.

Red's moaning has quieted into desperate, incoherant murmuring, muffled by his arm. He buries his face into his sleeve with eyes closed, and his fingers grip at the blanket, pastel-yellow fingernails just barely poking out from the oversized sweatshirt. He pushes his ass back against Green's thrusts and tries to rub himself into Green's hand as well. His legs are getting shaky from the effort of supporting himself and from how close he is to coming, and Green can feel it in the tightening around his dick, in the quivering beneath him.

Green lets out a shaky breath before even trying to speak, then manages to bite out, "God, Red, I can't--Mm... 'M gonna..."

Red's thrusting picks up, and he presses himself back against Green faster now and Green gives up at pacing, gives up at making sure he sticks with what's making Red moan. Green fucks Red hard, with one hand at his hip and fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. His other hand fists around Red's cock and strokes him more gently, but fast, and apparently he didn't need to try so hard this whole time, because Red's thrusting back against him gets desperate and the murmurs into his sleeve become a mantra of "Oh God, fuck, Green, please, please, please," that sends Green right over the edge.

He has to stop moving to ride out his orgasm because fuck Red is tight, and fuck moving is difficult, but his hand keeps stroking, careful not to slow down. Red's moaning gets quieter and mostly wordless, but the boy still squirms in his hands and begs until he comes, staining the front of the miniskirt further.

Green pulls out with a squelching noise that is a little bit embarrassing, but he ignores it, wraps his arms around Red, and falls to his side, pulling Red with him.

The sky outside is still bright, but the light filtering into the room is still dulled by curtains. Green stares at the small stripe of light from where the fabric of the curtains doesn't quite meet. It splays across himself, over the nape of Red's neck, then onto the pillow of the bed.

Red is still radiating heat and covered in a thin layer of sweat that probably means these clothes need to be washed. Now that he thinks about it, his own clothes probably need to be washed, but they can deal with that later. Red's ears are still glowing with blush. Green tries to catch his breath between the soft kisses to the back of Red's neck, where the light has invited him.

Green dozes off with his pants still half-on and Red in his arms, all muscle wrapped in frills.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going through trying to find all the fills i did for the old pokemon kink meme so yeah this is... kind of old! minor touch ups here and there.


End file.
